


Ultimate Light

by RooFarmer



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Author has no clue what they’re doing, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, I love Kirby so they suffer, I think that’s it? Let me know if not, Kirby needs a hug, Sad, Sad Kirby, Sad Mario, Violence, World of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooFarmer/pseuds/RooFarmer
Summary: Some short angst based on World of Light. Kirby- and Mario- centric.May or may not become multichaptered, depends on my motivation...





	Ultimate Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile for the Sake of Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491041) by [FierySprites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FierySprites). 

> *Looks left*  
*Looks right*  
*Drops fanfiction*  
*Scurries off to the shadowy pit known as writer’s block*

Everyone was scared. They could tell from the way Isabelle and the other children were shaking next to Snake, and the way that even the evil people were trying to protect everyone.

“Don’t let a single one get away!”

Even though some of the grownups were saying things which sounded clever (“We’ll each need to take down about ten...”) brave (“Stow your fear, it’s now or never!”) and hopeful (“We’ll win this! I know we will!”) they knew that they were as scared as everyone else. Even Link was looking worried, and everyone knew that he was very brave!

Then the beams of light started to chase them. At first it was fun, if very scary. They had summoned something they thought was only an item to fight with in this world to help them run away, and were catching up with even Sonic! And the only one faster than Sonic was Ridley when he was fighting Samus! 

But then they saw the scary lights catch up with Pikachu, who Sonic was trying to reach. When the light disappeared, there was no more Sonic, or Pikachu. 

Looking back, they could see Snake helping the other children under a cardboard box, before that got disappeared too. They saw Cloud shooing them away, a panicked look on his face. And they saw Dedede, picking up Pichu and running as Meta Knight tried to defend them.

Scared, they pushed the once-item their friend had said was ‘part of your soul’ to fly faster, and faster, and _faster and faster and faster and faster and..._

——

When Mario woke up, the first thing that struck him was that he was in control.

Why he was surprised about that fact took him a few more minutes. The memories of a burning, icy cold trickling down his back, his consciousness being split into a thousand pieces, and before that- the beams. He could vividly remember the sheer terror their small group of elites were radiating. He could vividly remember how righteous it was. 

The logical next question was, of course, how he became to be where he was now. After all, a grip like the one he could remember would not be relinquished easily. Was there perhaps a clue around him?

...His eyes were closed. Letting out a reluctant groan, Mario pried his eyes open and glanced around. He was sitting, leaned up against a pillar. There was no-one around. Shaking his head in confusion, he looked again. Someone had to have helped him, right? Distant sounds of jeering rang in his ears, and he pulled himself up onto his feet, anxiously making his way over.

To his shock, he saw three of the other fighters he knew were _’killed’_ by the beams crowding around a spot on the floor. One of the village children had caught something in his net, and Marth and Sheik were seemingly taking turns at poking it. Using deadly weapons.

Something didn’t feel right.

There was a faint blue glow around each of them. From Mario’s previous experience of these crises - the Subspace incident in particular - a red glow was most likely the ‘good guy’ in fights during Smash Bros related events, and blue would signify ‘evil’. The net was glowing red.

Mario swore quietly under his breath. He had to save whoever was in that net. Judging from the size, it was one of the smaller fighters, but who..? 

There would be time for that later. After all, he would find out which fighter he had saved after he saved them. Creeping out to the side, Mario noticed something he hadn’t seen for a while. The pause button.

Well, that was what he’d always called it. If one fighter needed a break or wanted to forfeit, they would signal to either the referee of the match or one of the hands, and they would place the match on hold. In case of fighters being too absorbed in the match to notice, the hands had provided the original twelve, one of whom was always a referee, the ability to freeze every fighter in a match with the pause button. Apparently Crazy Hand had wanted to give every fighter this ability, but Master Hand hadn’t trusted some fighters not to abuse the button when spectating a match containing a rival. Wanting it to be fair, he had gifted the power only to the oldest and most trusted fighters. Only they and those they chose to allow to could move within the frozen time, and Subspace had proven that if a member of the twelve was hostile, the umbrella would not stretch to them.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Mario sprinted towards the button. What it was doing here, he didn’t know, but he had to reach it. He had to save that red fighter. And so, he slammed his fist down on a button that would stop time.

——

It hurt. 

They had gone into the big room when trying to run away. They didn’t want to hurt their friend, but he attacked them! Now he was lying down, and maybe the creepy blue had gone, but there was no warm red either, and what did that mean? Last time, the others had woken up and turned red after poking them, but their friend hadn’t done that this time. Not even after they leaned him against a pillar! Had they done something wrong?

Then they saw more of their friends, with the same creepy blue, but they didn’t want to hurt those friends too. So they stood still as Alex trapped them in his net, and didn’t yell when they were poked, even though it hurt.

It hurt a lot. They wanted to make it stop, but they didn’t want to attack their friends, and they‘d attacked one of their best friends already...

Suddenly it didn’t hurt any more. There was a sword poking through Alex’s net, and it was very close, but it wasn’t getting closer. Why was that familiar?

The net was pulled up, and they blinked up at Mario’s face.  
——

The chill that accompanied a pause in time washed over him, and Mario dashed to the shivering net. He was unsure whether the fighter was one of the original twelve or if he’d simply subconsciously allowed them to move within the pause, but he didn’t care. The glows were stronger now, and he could see a strong red aura surrounding the net, mingling with the other glows to make magenta. He wandered over to the net, humming the theme for the newest tournament to try to reassure the fighter, and lifted the net.

Oh crêpes, it was Kirby.

He’d known the young child since before the first tournament. He’d seen their debut battle with King Dedede, and they’d become close friends over the years. He knew how the child’s love for food was easily buried by their desire to make and protect friends, that they were still discovering new copy abilities even outside of Smash, and how they constantly nearly injured themselves trying to fly indefinitely during the first tournament. He knew just how affected they were by the discovery that they were related to the majority of their enemies.

He knew that Kirby’s abilities and strength meant that they would more than likely have survived something even a goddess couldn’t. He knew that they would blame themselves for that. But most importantly, he knew they were only a child. 

A soft whimper made Mario look down. The small puffball was clinging onto his leg with unrelinquishable strength. Kirby looked exhausted, faint purple smudges around the bottom of their eyes, which were filling with tears. Scratches littered their body, great gashes visible in their soft pink skin. Their soft blue eyes held an unspeakable sorrow, and as he hoisted them into his arms, he was unsurprised at the strength of their grip as they buried their face into his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hhheyyyy
> 
> Sorry for not updating for several months on TWWF, but.... I have no idea how to write the next chapter... um.. yeah...
> 
> Here’s some notes on this fic:
> 
> -Every version of Villager is called some variation of Alex. (Alex, Alexa, Alexander, Alexis, Alistair, Alexandria, Allec, and Alexandrine) This is partly for ease, partly as a joke and partly cause I do what I want.
> 
> -Kirby is non-binary and gender-fluid in this. They are non-binary normally, but certain copy abilities (especially in Super Smash Bros) will change their gender to be the same as that which they copied. I headcanon this, and the Japanese version of the games agrees, so sorry.
> 
> -Kirby is also a young child, so I tried to write in a younger tone for their POV. This is why there are a lot of repeated words.
> 
> -Constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as it’s _constructive_


End file.
